BatBear
by Sassy Robert
Summary: When he asked his quirky girlfriend to move in with him, he knew to expect the unexpected. This was definitely unexpected. Fem!Stiles. OneShot. Slight Hurt/Comfort. Tons of fluff and feels.


"What is that?" Derek asked, pointing to a stuffed animal sitting on a box of Stiles things.

When he had asked his quirky girlfriend to move in with him he had a list of things he half expected to find in her stuff, and while he expected the ungodly amount of books, the stuffed black bear clothed in a homemade Batman costume was not on that list. In fact if there was a list of things he did NOT expect, it would probably be one of them, right under Wolfsbane or Mountain Ash.

Stiles looked over from where she was putting her t-shirts, a few of which had once been his t-shirts, into the dresser. "Oh." She said with a grin. "That's BatBear."

"Bat, what?" Derek asked, picking up the stuffed animal and studying it.

The costume was comprised of a black shirt with the Batman insignia sewed on it, a Batman mask, a Batman tool belt, and to top it off a Batman cape.

She walked over and plucked it from his grasp and set it on the bed.

"BatBear. My mom bought it, sewed the costume, and gave it to me for my birthday." She said, looking at it fondly.

Derek eyed the toy sitting on the bed.

Dear lord, if one of the guys saw that he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Derek wasn't quite sure where he stood with the bear.

While it was endlessly adorable to see Stiles curled up with the plush toy while reading, he found it had its downsides too.

Like right now, Stiles was on top of him and they were in the process relieving some stress, if you get my drift.

It was facing them, and in the twisted part of his brain he imagined it was watching them, and it was creeping him out. He tried to distract himself by nosing around in Stiles' bra, finding the sugar she spilt down her shirt while trying to bake a cake, causing her to giggle and run her fingers through his hair, letting out a particularly sexy moan. But he could still see the goddamn thing out of the corner of his eye.

Finally he had enough, he let out a growl and grabbed the bear turning it around.

Stiles noticed and let out a bark of laughter and kissed him hard

While she wasn't looking, he knocked the bothersome toy off the bed.

* * *

Derek felt awful.

Somehow, the twins had gotten a hold of the bear and managed to rip it's arm off.

"Sorry." Ethan said sheepishly, handing back the arm.

"Yea, sorry." Aiden muttered, handing her back the body.

Stiles smiled, taking Derek by surprise. He was sure he would have to scrub blood off his floors by the end of the day. "It's okay. It's only a dumb bear." She said, getting up and putting the bear in a drawer in their bedroom.

* * *

That night, he could of tore the two apart himself when he found her crying.

"It's a stupid thing to get upset over." She said through the tears. "But it was the last thing my mom gave me before she was diagnosed."

Derek's heart was shattering.

While it had gotten to the point he made Stiles put the damn thing in a drawer before they romped around under the covers, it was important to her, it made her happy. Even if it creep him out.

He pulled her into a tight hug and held her till she fell asleep, then tried to figure out what to do to make her feel better. The answer was simple. Kill the two boys and sew the bear together. Okay, maybe a No Go on the first one, but he could definitely try the latter.

He never tried sewing before, but he figured it couldn't be that hard. Boy, was he wrong.

If Stiles hadn't been out with Lydia she might of died laughing, and he was only trying to thread the damn needle! And then he tried actually sewing the arm to the bear and that was a complete disaster.

He ended up running over to Melissa McCall's house and had her help him.

Finally, after four hours and a thousand needle pricks to his fingers, the bear was completely intact.

He decided to wait a few days and give it to her on her birthday. After the party of course. Because in Stiles' words he couldn't let anyone think he wasn't a Sourwolf after all. So that night, when she was getting ready for bed, he pulled the box wrapped in Batman wrapping paper out from under the bed, and set it on the bed. Then he picked up a book and waited.

Stiles came out of the shower, dressed in one of his newer shirts that she apparently adopted, drying off her brown hair. She blinked at the box and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I'd give you your birthday gift privately." Derek explained.

The eyebrow raised further as she walked over. "Sexy underwear?" She asked.

He snorted. "Why would I be giving me a present for your birthday?"

She grinned at him, then unwrapped the box, mouth opened to say something snappy, but as her eyes landed on the contents he knew he would never know what she was going to say. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she pulled BatBear out of the box. "You did this?" she asked in a soft voice, clutching the toy to her chest like a child.

He smiled.

She grinned and put the bear in the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, setting the book on the side table.

She grinned at him. "Giving you a present."

And suddenly, the bear didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review! Favorite! Follow! xo Sassy.


End file.
